Les destins de la prophétie
by Plume d'un souffle
Summary: Merlin n'est pas le seul dont la destinée est liée à Arthur. Celle de Maurène, l'Immortelle, l'est également. Meilleure fin à 5x13, ce qui aurait pu arriver après la (non)mort d'Arthur. :) (2013- )
1. Prologue

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

Prologue

\- Gaius!

Les cheveux sales, le regard terrifié, les vêtements en lambeaux et le visage luisant de sueur; Merlin entra rudement dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Gaius.

\- Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui… commença ce dernier.

\- Gaius! s'énerva Merlin, les larmes aux yeux. Je… Arthur a failli mourir et je n'ai rien pu y faire!

Le vieillard, alerté, ordonna à Merlin de s'assoir pour qu'ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Le médecin de la cour se pencha alors vers Merlin qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

\- J'étais impuissant, cria-t-il. J'arrivais trop tard et j'étais trop loin pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Et là… Et là…

\- Respire, Merlin, le rassura Gaius. Arthur est-il toujours en vie?

\- Oui, murmura faiblement le jeune sorcier.

\- C'est l'essentiel, dit calmement Gaius. Maintenant, continue, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé par la suite?

Merlin avala difficilement sa salive avant de poursuivre son récit.

\- _Arthur! tenta de crier, en vain, Merlin. Arthur, derrière toi!_

 _Mais Arthur ne l'entendit pas. Il ne vit pas, non plus, le redoutable guerrier qui s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup d'épée fatal. Merlin était trop loin pour tenter quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas viser correctement sa magie et il ne pouvait donc pas savoir qui elle allait affecter._

\- _Non! hurla Merlin._

 _Même s'il se savait impuissant, Merlin continua de courir vers Arthur. Il espérait tellement pouvoir changer cette situation… La prophétie avait menti. Mordred ne tuera jamais Arthur, car ce guerrier le tuera là, dans quelques secondes, devant ses yeux. Les yeux du guerrier étaient remplis de haine, autant que ceux de Morgane à son égard._

 _Soudain, une lumière blanche apparut et servit de bouclier entre Arthur et son ennemi. Cette lumière les repoussa chacun de leur côté. Arthur retomba, inconscient et presque avec douceur, dans les feuilles mortes. Tandis que le guerrier étranger perdit la vie en se fracassant le crâne contre un arbre. Stupéfait, Merlin s'arrêta net et chercha la source de cette lumière inattendue. À sa droite, résidait une jeune dame d'environ son âge. Ses cheveux blonds, ondulés, lui descendaient jusqu'en bas des fesses. Ses yeux bleus, comme le lac sacré, le toisèrent silencieusement. Elle portait une armure de chevalier d'époque, mais d'une version étrangement féminine. Entre les doigts de sa main gauche, il y avait un sceptre blanc muni d'une pierre précieuse étrange. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus on pouvait y distinguer une certaine vieillesse dans ses yeux._

\- _Qui es-tu? lui demanda Merlin._

\- _Son temps n'était pas encore venu, jeune sorcier, dit-elle. Il n'est pas loin non plus. Emrys, le destin ne pourrait être plus fier de toi que je le suis maintenant : tu as bien guidé Arthur. Il est devenu juste, bon, loyal et un peu moins arrogant._

 _Cette dernière révélation fut suivie par un rire bref._

\- _Mais qui es-tu? insista Merlin._

\- _Moi? s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis l'Immortelle. On me connait également sous d'autres noms. Emrys, je veille à ce que les destins s'accomplissent et que le temps ne soit pas modifié. Rares sont ceux qui ont la chance de me croiser. Tes pouvoirs sont puissants Emrys, mais il y a une limite à ce qu'ils peuvent faire._

\- _Quoi! Que veux-tu dire?_

 _L'Immortelle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta plutôt de le regarder d'un regard triste._

\- _Merlin! À qui est-ce que tu parles? lui demanda Arthur, qui s'était réveillé et qui s'approchait tranquillement._

 _L'Immortelle leva son sceptre et une lumière blanche aveugla Merlin. L'instant suivant, elle avait disparu._

\- _À personne, répondit Merlin, en se tournant vers Arthur._

\- _Est-ce que ça va? lui demanda le roi, avec une certaine inquiétude. Tu sembles troublé._

\- _Oui… Il faut juste que j'aille voir Gaius pour soigner mes blessures. Je suis content que tu n'en aies aucune._

\- _J'ai été chanceux, dit Arthur en esquissant un sourire._

\- _Tu n'as pas d'idée à quel point, murmura, pour lui-même, Merlin._

\- L'Immortelle? s'exclama Gaius. En es-tu bien sûr?

\- Oui, affirma lentement Merlin. Je me souviens proprement de chacun de ses mots. Qui est-elle?

\- Des vieilles légendes druidiques lui donnent le nom de justicière ou chevalière mythique, répondit Gaius. La rumeur veut que Maurène soit son véritable nom. Elle a vécu plusieurs millénaires et veille sur la destinée des gens. C'est sans doute elle qui avait guéri Mordred de sa blessure lorsqu'il avait tenté de sacrifier sa vie pour celle d'Arthur. Elle possède des pouvoirs magiques et une puissance qui dépasse ton imagination.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Arthur n'a pas pu l'apercevoir? lui demanda Merlin.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas. s'exclama Gaius. Maurène demeure cachée et ne se montre qu'à ceux à qui elle croit transmettre une information importante.

\- Quoi donc? dit anxieusement Merlin.

\- Tu ne peux rien y changer, affirma le médecin de la cour. Mordred tuera Arthur. J'ai soupçonné cela l'instant où tu m'as rapporté les paroles du dragon, celles qui concernaient la prophétie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit? hurla Merlin.

\- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Gaius. Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs. J'espérais que tu pourrais y changer quelque chose. Merlin… Tu dois savoir…

\- Quoi? s'exclama Merlin. Que m'as-tu encore caché?

On a tous une destinée, une raison d'exister… révéla Gaius. Merlin, tu n'es pas le seul dont la destinée est liée à Arthur. Celle de Maurène l'est également.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

\- _Je ne peux pas le perdre! C'est mon ami!_

Merlin se souvient, il y a quelques minutes à peine, des mots qu'il avait lancés à Kilgharrah, son ami dragon, qui l'avait guidé tout au long de sa destinée. Il avait échoué. Il avait perdu son ami. Arthur n'était pas censé mourir si tôt! Ne devait-il pas régner pour un demi-siècle, encore? Le corps du roi, le plus juste que Camelot ait jamais eu, était devenu froid. Merlin le serrait encore dans ses bras lorsqu' il remarqua le brouillard qui se faufilait vers lui. Une silhouette vaguement familière en émergea :

\- Extrêmement rares sont ceux qui me croisent une seconde fois. Tu es le premier, Emrys.

\- Maurène… murmura-t-il en se rappelant un lointain souvenir qui lui permit de reconnaître la nouvelle venue. Tu savais que j'allais échouer, n'est-ce pas?

\- Tu n'as pas échoué, lui dit-elle. Tu n'as qu'accompli la moitié de ton destin. C'est ici que le mien se termine…

\- Le tien? s'exclame Merlin, perplexe.

\- Depuis toujours, ma destinée était de redonner vie au roi le plus juste de tous les temps contre mon immortalité, expliqua sereinement Maurène. Il fallait que je trouve ce roi. Pendant des siècles, je l'ai cherché… Pour enfin le retrouver en Arthur. Sa nature arrogante m'avait profondément déplu au début et je m'apprêtais à chercher de nouveau quand tu es apparu. J'ai vu ta destinée. Arthur n'est rien sans toi et c'est toi qui as fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

\- Mais… Tu vas mourir? dit Merlin.

\- Non, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Être immortelle veut simplement dire que je ne vieillirai pas et que je vivrai à tout jamais seulement si je n'obtiens pas de blessure mortelle. Quand je donnerai mon immortalité en échange de la vie d'Arthur, rien ne changera. Je ne vieillirai plus, mais je m'éteindrai lorsque Arthur décèdera. Ma vie sera liée à la sienne, désormais.

\- Et qu'arrivera-t-il aux destinées des gens après ta mort? s'inquiéta Merlin.

Maurène prit appui sur son sceptre avant de dire :

\- Le destin s'en chargera lui-même. Il peut bien se passer de moi pour quelques siècles. Ce ne sera pas éternel, nous reviendrons.

\- Nous?

\- Moi, Arthur, Guenièvre, Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Léon, Uther, Mordred, Morgane, Gaius et tous les autres… Sauf toi.

\- Moi? s'exclama Merlin. Pourquoi sauf moi?

\- Oui, renchit Maurène. Tu n'es peut-être pas moi… Mais tu es immortel toi aussi… Tes pouvoirs sont grands mon ami et, tu peux rajeunir et vieillir à volonté. Tu seras encore vivant quand nous reviendrons. Mais aujourd'hui, tu continueras à le guider jusqu'à ce qu'il décède pour de bon. Ensuite, tu attendras son retour. Kilgharrah avait raison : Arthur est le roi de maintenant et de plus tard. Il règnera de nouveau dans un futur lointain, mais sous une nouvelle vie et avec aucun souvenir.

\- Et ce futur… Est-ce si loin? murmura Merlin.

\- Oui, confirma Maurène. Ce sera dans le deuxième millénaire…

\- Je serai tout seul?

\- Oui, répondit Maurène en s'agenouillant et en penchant lentement son sceptre au-dessus d'Arthur. Maintenant… Il est temps… Soit brave, soit fort… Merlin ou Emrys… Peu importe le nom que tu préfères mon ami… Ta destinée se remet en marche.

Merlin, qui tenait toujours Arthur dans ses bras regarda une lumière blanche émaner de la pierre transparente et illuminer Maurène avant de se diriger sur Arthur. Le jeune sorcier sentit le corps de son ami se réchauffer dans ses mains. Il pleura de joie.

\- Ça fonctionne! Merci. Il revient à la vie.

\- C'est bien, acquiesça Maurène alors qu'une nouvelle lumière apparaissait et empêchait Merlin de clairement la voir.

\- Je serai là jusqu'au bout, Merlin, dit-elle avant de disparaître complètement de sa vue.

\- Maurène… murmura faiblement Merlin. Merci…

Arthur s'agita soudain, dans les bras de Merlin.

\- Qui est Maurène?

\- ARTHUR! hurla Merlin en serrant étroitement son ami.

\- Ak! Tu veux me tuer une seconde fois ou quoi? protesta Arthur. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Ta magie m'a guéri?

\- Non… lui répondit Merlin, sans relâcher son étreinte. C'était une femme immortelle qui a abandonné son immortalité pour te redonner la vie. C'est elle… Maurène…

\- Et où est-elle?

\- Elle s'est volatisée. Elle ne permet pas qu'on la voie, elle se montre à qui elle veut.

\- Bien, dit calmement Arthur en examinant l'endroit où Mordred l'avait entaillé. Je lui dois toute ma gratitude. Ma blessure a disparu et je me sens en pleine forme.

\- C'est une bonne chose… répliqua Merlin. Les chevaux ont disparu à cause de Morgane. Il va falloir marcher pour retourner à Camelot.

\- Marcher? lui dit Arthur, surpris. Tu ne peux pas appeler ton dragon? Il pourrait servir de cheval!

Merlin cessa soudainement de sourire.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu que j'ai un dragon?

\- Quand j'étais mort, elle m'avait montré et expliqué tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi, lui avoua Arthur. Elle m'avait dit que tu étais le dernier maître des dragons.

\- Qui ça? C'est qui «elle»?

\- Freya, je crois, répondit le roi. Je n'ai pas bien compris. Je revenais à la vie lorsqu'elle me l'a dit. Sa voix était écho et distante.

\- Non… affirma Merlin avec joie. Freya… C'est bien elle… J'en suis heureux… Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre qu'elle.

\- Tu as eu une vie amoureuse? l'interrogea Arthur. Comment ça se fait que je n'aie jamais rien su?

Merlin préféra ne rien répondre. Il ne voulait pas qu'Arthur se sente mal en apprenant qu'à l'époque, puisque son père exécutait tous ceux qui pratiquaient la magie, Freya avait été pourchassée par les chevaliers de Camelot. Cela avait mené à sa mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? lui dit Arthur en remarquant que Merlin n'allait pas lui fournir une réponse. Appelle ton dragon!

\- Désolé… Je ne peux pas… bégaya Merlin. Kilgharrah n'est pas un cheval! Il est rendu vieux et il est fatigué. Je ne veux pas que notre poids le blesse. Il a déjà un problème avec une de ses ailes… Et c'est lui qui nous a apporté ici tout à l'heure.

\- Bon… Ce n'est pas grave. Je te dois bien cela, lui dit Arthur en tentant de se lever.

\- Attends! Je vais t'aider, lui offrit son ami en lui tendant la main.

Arthur serra la main de son servant sans hésitation. Merlin était la preuve que la magie n'était pas totalement maléfique. Il était le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre ait jamais porté et il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs magiques pour le protéger. Arthur pouvait voir les traces des larmes sur les joues de Merlin. Il savait que son ami tenait beaucoup à lui. Merlin éprouva une joie immense lorsque Arthur lui donna une accolade. Merlin, à présent, savait qu'Arthur était entièrement de retour… Comme avant qu'il ne lui dise la vérité à propos de sa magie. Puis les deux amis se mirent à marcher vers Camelot pendant que Maurène, cachée et invisible, les regardait passer devant elle. Sans aucun bruit pour trahir sa présence, elle les accompagna jusqu'aux portes de Camelot.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je répondrai aux commentaires des guests au début de chaque chapitre, alors **MT** , merci beaucoup pour ton review! J'ai corrigé l'inconvénient et oui, je compte continuer! :) J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits, mais que je révise en ce moment.

* * *

Chapitre 2

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour empêcher les gardes de nous voir? demanda Arthur. Je tiens à surprendre Guenièvre et tous les autres.

\- Laisse-moi faire! lui dit Merlin. Tu me fais confiance pour utiliser ma magie?

Le roi Arthur se tourna vers son ami en souriant. Ses yeux reflétaient la confiance qu'il avait envers son servant. Merlin avait compris et il n'aurait pas été nécessaire, pour Arthur, de répondre sans hésiter :

\- Bien sûr!

Merlin n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il tendit la main vers Arthur puis prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Une fois les mots prononcés, les yeux de Merlin tournèrent au doré pour quelques secondes. Sa magie avait fonctionné puisque Arthur et lui avaient totalement disparu.

\- Merlin? murmura Arthur. Où es-tu? Je ne te vois plus.

\- Reste où tu es! J'arrive! lui répondit Merlin en marmonnant une nouvelle formule magique pour que lui seul puisse voir le roi. On va passer par les cachots (donjons) pour ensuite entrer en douce dans la salle du trône. Ils doivent préparer la cérémonie à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Quelle cérémonie? le questionna Arthur.

\- Ils te croient mort! Alors ils célèbrent Guenièvre comme dirigeante officielle de Camelot.

\- C'est vrai… Hé… Regarde!

Des gardes, à cheval, s'approchaient d'eux. Ils étaient trois, mais celui du milieu était blessé. Sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient les voir, Arthur et Merlin s'avancèrent pour découvrir que le mystérieux blessé était… Gwaine!

\- Gwaine… murmura Arthur.

\- Percival nous a bien indiqué le chemin, cela nous a fallu moins de temps que prévu pour le trouver, contesta l'un des chevaliers qui s'était avancés vers ceux qui gardaient la porte de Camelot.

\- Dépêchez-vous de l'apporter à Gaius… La cérémonie se termine dans dix minutes, lui répondit celui-ci.

\- Dix minutes! souffla Arthur.

\- Chut! lui dit Merlin en lui saisissant le bras pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de Camelot à la suite des chevaliers que les gardes laissaient passer. Ils peuvent nous entendre. On va passer devant eux finalement… Adieu les cachots!

\- Mais Gwaine…

\- Tais-toi! s'énerva Merlin. Il ne faut pas qu'on découvre notre présence! Évite de toucher tes sujets, d'accord? Je guérirai Gwaine moi-même s'il le faut.

\- D'accord, marmonna Arthur.

Tous les deux se dépêchèrent et coururent jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle du trône. La porte était entre-ouverte et les deux amis se glissèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur. Après s'être reculés dans le coin le plus profond de la pièce et certain que personne ne les regardait, Merlin murmura le plus silencieusement possible le sortilège qui les rendraient visibles de nouveau. Cet instant fut quand tous, sauf Arthur et Merlin, se mirent à scander :

\- Longue vie à la reine! Vive la reine! Vive la reine!

Même au loin, Arthur pouvait apercevoir le visage de marbre de Guenièvre. Ses yeux étaient à la fois froids et tristes. Quand il se tourna vers Merlin, les lèvres de son servant s'étirèrent en un sourire puisqu'il commença à faire un décompte :

\- Trois.

Arthur lui rendit son sourire.

\- Deux.

Les hurlements la foule s'éteignirent peu à peu.

\- Un.

Ce mot s'était tu en même temps que l'assemblée tout entière. Arthur tira son épée et lui et Merlin crièrent le plus sincèrement du monde :

\- Longue vie à la reine!

Au moment où la foule se retourna vers l'endroit où il leur semblait avoir entendu la voix de leur roi supposément défunt, que Guenièvre se leva lentement de son trône et que Gaius fronça les sourcils en hochant la tête; Arthur sut qu'il devait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer à Merlin. Fier d'avoir si bien accompli sa tâche, Merlin savoura une joie encore plus immense dès qu'Arthur l'entoura de ses bras pour le trainer à sa suite. Les sujets du roi s'agenouillèrent devant ce miracle et laissèrent passer les deux garçons qui marchaient vers Guenièvre. Cette dernière pleurait silencieusement et ouvrit les bras où Arthur courut s'y réfugier pour lui donner un baiser avant de lâcher Merlin.

\- Arthur… dit la reine. Arthur… Oh! Merci…

\- Merlin, souffla Gaius en s'avançant vers Merlin.

Il serra alors son jeune apprenti comme si c'était le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. L'étreinte de ces personnes dura longtemps et quand ils osèrent enfin s'écarter, Arthur monta sur l'estrade où était situé le trône. Il fixa chacun de ses fidèles, chevaliers, paysans et serviteurs dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole :

\- Oui, j'étais mort. Oui, ceci est réel. À partir de ce jour, je transgresse une ancienne loi pour la modifier : seule la magie utilisée pour le bien sera tolérée à Camelot. Je dois la vie à une dame immortelle connue sous le nom de Maurène… Mais je la dois également à mon plus fidèle ami et serviteur : Merlin. Également connu sous le nom d'Emrys, Merlin, le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre ait jamais porté a voué sa vie à un péril mortel chaque jour en protégeant la mienne. Il a anéanti Morgane et il fut celui qui avait véritablement affronté les Saxons à la bataille. À présent, que tous lui portent respect puisque je le sacre chevalier à l'instant.

Merlin n'en revenait pas. Lui, chevalier? Était-il digne de mériter un tel honneur? Le fait que Gaius le poussa à s'agenouiller le lui confirma. Il baissa la tête et Excalibur se posa, à tour de rôle, sur chacune de ses épaules.

\- À présent, lève-toi sire Merlin, chevalier de Camelot.

Guenièvre fit signe à Merlin de les rejoindre sur l'estrade où reposait le trône, puis prit la parole à son tour :

\- Il y a quelques jours, après la bataille, j'ai deviné que Merlin était en fait le sorcier qui avait vaincu les Saxons. Il a fait ses preuves et je ne veux plus qu'on craigne la sorcellerie. Longue vie à Merlin!

\- Longue vie à Merlin! scanda la foule.

Merlin, heureux de pouvoir finalement être lui-même, ferma les yeux et souffla dans la paume de sa main droite. De petites étoiles blanches et jaunes s'échappèrent de ses mains pour épeler « Vive le roi Arthur et la reine Guenièvre » dans les airs. La cour royale et tous les habitants auront ce moment ancré dans leur mémoire pour toujours. Ce n'était que lorsque Percival mentionna le nom de Gwaine que la foule daigna s'excuser et que Gaius, accompagné de Merlin, s'en alla soigner le noble chevalier qui reposait silencieusement dans l'appartement de Gaius.


End file.
